Just a feeling
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: When he had heard that she had once tried to kill herself, the first thing Roy had done had run to her apartment door. Drabble Royai.


**I'm so sick and tried of not having any ideas for my fanfic, 'Nine long months'. But I wanted to writing something, in the end I have wrote this out and I thought why not. Of course it's Royai so enjoy my fellow Royai fans. **

**This also has not been Beta read, I have checked it myself but still, I'm sorry if anyone seeing anything wrong in grammar. **

**I don't own FMA, because if I did Roy and Riza would be married and have a son name after Maes. **

* * *

It was pouring down with rain.

But he couldn't care less about that fact.

And the reason to why he was running through the streets of Central couldn't really be called an emergency, and there wasn't anyone at risk. No one would die if he wasn't fast enough, no blood would spill if he didn't burst through the door he was heading for. He wouldn't lose the person he loved with all his heart, in fact she was probably be reading a book with a glass of red wine sitting on the table next to her seat. If he bought the door down she was would be angry at him, and she would shout about how idiotic he was for doing something like that, and how he would be paying for a new door. And if he banged on that door she would open it and smile at him, offer him to step into her warm home, let him kiss and hold her. There was no way she could or would die in the time he was running to her apartment.

So why did it feel like she would die if he didn't run fast enough?

Ten minutes ago, Roy Mustang didn't at all think or feel that his love's life was at risk. In fact he was working on the paperwork that he hated oh so much. He had no idea was he was signing, but he knew Riza would look through them all the next day just to make sure he had not sign something he could regret later. He had then come across a sheet of paper, and normally he would just write down his name and move on to the next one. But his eye caught a word.

_Ishbal._

And with the years that had passed since that war, he had been successfully able to cover his face with a mask. So his real feelings would not show to anyone, he needed to get to the top and he didn't need any of the higher ups to see his face when Ishbal appeared. But maybe he wasn't so successful today, as when Havoc looked up from his own work. He did looked confused.

"Is something wrong Chief?" The smoker asked as he sat aside part of his his finished work.

Roy's head snapped up to look at the man, "no no. Nothing. Now please get back to work."

Havoc chuckled, "who are you? Hawkeye?"

Roy laughed at the joke and moved the sheet of paper to the side, he was sure Riza could look over it for him. He knew that she was stronger than him when it came to the Ishbal subject. But his eyes still stayed on Havoc as he got up from his chair and walked over to Roy's own desk. He could guess what the other man was looking for and reached out to hide that one piece of paperwork. It was too bad that Havoc got to it first, and the blond haired man snatched the paper off the desk and quickly hurried back to his chair.

"Havoc!" Roy snapped, clearly angry. "That at all doesn't concern you at all so give me it back now." Havoc wasn't listening, and from what Roy could guessed he would probably finished reading half of what had been written. The alchemist gave up, "I'm sure you know that Ishbal is not the best subject for me to talk about. I believe Hawkeye would better dealing with it than myself."

He watched as it was Havoc's turn to snap his head up at him, but he once again looked confused. "Why would Hawkeye be better dealing at it."

Roy sighed, "she is the stronger person when it come to it."

Havoc nodded his head and stood up again to returned the paper back to Roy but as he placed it back on the desk, Roy couldn't help but heard what the other man muttered under his breath.

"_Are you sure about that?" _

"What did you say?" Roy asked, but it he sounded like he was giving a order more than asking a question.

"What?"

"You said something under breath, what did you say?"

Havoc sighed and leaned back against his own desk. "I know Hawkeye is a very strong person, but you know she was in the Ishbal war. And she was there before yourself, Chief." He pause for a moment before continuing. "It was tough for her too, maybe even more so."

Roy nodded, his stomach sunk as he thought of someone like Riza being in such a horrid place. But he still believed that she was stronger, there were times in Ishbal that Roy had tried to kill himself. Believing that he had no right to live after the hundreds of lives he had taken. Riza had never done that back then.

But he was proven wrong with the next thing that Havoc had said.

"I even heard from Hughes that she once tried to turned one of her guns on herself."

Riza had not succeeded, she was still alive and she was probably enjoying her day off with her faithful dog. But still, Roy felt like his world had split in two and before he even knew it he was out of the door.

When Roy stepped out of his flashback, he had already reached her apartment building and was now standing outside her front door, his arm already reached out to knock or more like bang on the door. And he did just that.

"RIZA!" He shouted, knowing that he was stupid for shouting her name. But it was like his mouth had a mind of his own, and it couldn't help but yell her name. She hadn't opened the door yet and for some reason it scared him. "RIZA!"

When the door did open, he couldn't help but sigh from relief as Riza made her way into his view. She of course didn't look happy, but Roy couldn't care.

Before she could even start to tell him off about being so loud his arms were around her and he pulled her into a hug. He held her tight and he lay his forehead on her shoulder. Riza was first stiff but soon she returned the hug, and they stayed like that for quite a while. But it was soon that Riza broke the silence.

"Do you need to tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just need to know that you're still here for me." He answered back, he felt her pull back from the hug so she could look at him eye to eye.

"I'm always here for you, I do love you."

"I know. But I still want to make sure." And he moved his lips onto her own.

* * *

**Love to know what you think of this, so give me a review. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
